Clash of the Zanbato
by Kage King
Summary: First Fanfic. Naruto, a simple genin of Konoha, will soon find that his path  and that of his soul  is about to take a twist. Summon forth Zangetsu! Pairings undedided. NO yaoi-yuri
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is Kage King.

Alrighty, since this is my first fic, some things are going to be different, and some issues will be adressed before hand.

1) I hate Sasuke... Why? Because Kishimoto is making him WAY OVERPOWERED (personal opion, to which you are entitled otherwise)

2) This will be a Bleach-Naruto fanfic. It will follow the Naruto storyline, yet will be OC to an extent, and some elements of Bleach (swords, attacks, etc.) shall be incorporated.

3) It will also be fan-influenced somewhat. I shall try and post polls on the pairings: however, NO YAOI/YURI

4) I have yet to decide the lenght of the story. It shall depend on feedback/personal schedule.

Ok, since this is a warm-up chapter, the actual first chapter of the story will be posted within a week. Please give feedback/helpful info.

Also, if anyone knows of a good English-Japanese translator, i'm going to use Japanese during the actual story, with translations at the bottom.

Sincerely,

Kage King


	2. Chapter 2

**To Everyone Who Reviewed!: My E-Mail Was Messed Up, So Please Resend Your Reviews! Sorry for this inconvenience!**

Hey everyone, Kage King here! Whoohoo, first chapter here! *audience screams* Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. Now as this is the first chapter, I will establish some things:

1) Pairings are undecided, but NO yaoi/yuri.. For those of you who don't know what that means, no gays/lesbians... it's just how i role

2) This takes place just after the Genin exams, and shall continue through the canon

3) Naruto will be OC to some extent and will not like Sakura... to me she's useless until Shippuden; therefore she will mimic herself here

4) This is a Naruto-Bleach crossover, it will follow the Naruto storyline, but will have Bleach quirks thrown in i.e.: swords, use of techniques, resurrecion, hallowfication, etc...

5) I'm looking for feedback. This is my first story, so i want people to be honest, however outright flamers shall have their flames used to heat my grill.. lolz

6) I'm looking for a good English/Japanese translator. Throughout the story, i'll use the Japanese words for the techniques and at the end post a translation. If i mess these up, please excuse them, for I have a crappy translator at the moment.

7) Throughout many fan-fics, I've seen both of these: Minato Namikazi, and Arashi Kazama. I want the names to be correct, so I need some help on this one. HOWEVER, I personally have never seen "Arashi Kazama" in either the American OR Japanese releases of Naruto. Any help will be greatly welcomed.

"Hello" - Regular speech

_Hello _- Thought

"**Hello**" - Demon speech/ techniques

_**Hello**_ - Demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Also, any similarities between my story and others are a coincidence. If something seems a little too similiar, please bring it to my attention, and know that is was merely a coincidence.

Chapter One: Enter Uzumaki Naruto

As the sun shined down upon the village of Konohagakure, the cause for celebration was in the air. Just moments before, what would be known as the most promising class of genin to ever become ninja, had completed their exams. Praises and affection were in abundance as parents congratulated their children, promising them their favorite meal, or a gift of a new family technique or weapon.

All were celebrating this most joyous occasion... all, but one Naruto Uzumaki.

Sitting upon a swing in the shadow of a tree, young Naruto watched with eyes filled with longing, as the others went about their celebration His whole demeanor, from his sunflower blond hair and steel blue eyes to his "kill me, I'm right here!" orange jumpsuit, was cast in a gloomy outlook. Out of the entire class, Naruto was the only one to fail.

Though not his fault by the very least. Shunned by nearly every person in the village, save the Hokage, Ichiraku's, and Kakashi Hatake, little Naruto grew up as the village pariah. Scorned and hated for the fateful day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Now twelve years later, the wounds have healed, but the scars still run deep.

_Why can't i do anything right_, thought Naruto_. Isn't the _**Bunshin (1) **_supposed to be the easiest? But... if I can't do even that correctly, does that mean that this is a waste..._

"Hey Naruto, mind if I join you," said a voice.

Naruto looked to his right and gazed upon his classroom teacher: Mizuki. His outfit was that of a standard Konoha Chuunin: black shinobi sandals, blue pants and shirt, a green Chuunin vest, and a holster on his left hip and right thigh for kunai and shuriken respectivly. He was a young man, in his early twenties, with his light blue hair.

"Sure Mizuki-sensei, if you don't mind being with the failure," Naruto spoke dejectedly.

"Don't hate yourself Naruto, nor should you hate Iruka either. He sees so much in you that reminds him of his younger days."

"But if that's true," spoke Naruto, "then why did he fail me, huh? So what if the only Bunshin I can make is a weak one, I can still beat everyone else!"

Laughing Mizuki stated, "I'm sure you could Naruto. But you know how Iruka is. He's the type of man who doesn't want anything to happen to the young ones. To him, all of you are worth more than his own life."

Snorting, Naruto said, "Well, it doesn't matter now. I failed and there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll just be going home now, Mizuki-sensei."

As Naruto went to stand, he felt a hand being placed upon his shoulder. He stared up into the eyes of Mizuki, who then looked around. Seeing that the courtyard was clear, the families having left to celebrate, he looked down at Naruto and spoke: "What if I tell you that there is a secret way to pass the Genin exams?"

The previously depressed blond nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned towards his sensei. A spark flickered in his eyes; hope.

"Really Mizuki-sensei?" stated the sunshine blond.

"Yes Naruto, really. And all you have to do, is this…"

Ok, yes I know this is EXTREMELY short… and yes this is a cliffy hahahaha

Now that the first chapter is done, I will be working on the second one and should have it out within two weeks, hopefully shorter.

Please R&R and remember this is my first fanfiction… thank you!


End file.
